Five Times Draco Stared At Astoria
by Skandar-Loves-Redvines
Summary: ...And The One Time He Did Something About It. ::Draco/Astoria. Oneshot. For Smile Life Away's Pairings For Points Challenge At The Next Gen Fanatics Forum::


**Title:** _Five Times Draco Malfoy Stared At Astoria Greengrass (…And One Time He Actually Did Something About It..)_

**Pairing:** _Draco/Astoria_

**Note:** _Written for __Smile Life Away__'s __**Pairings For Points Challenge**__ On The Next Gen Fanatics Forum.

* * *

_

The first time Draco Malfoy stares at Astoria Greengrass is at the tender age of six. He's surprised at the intensity in her four year-old eyes. They're a rather startling shade of cornflower blue, he muses. After a few minutes of staring, he catches his mother's eager looks, almost identical to those of Mrs. Greengrass.

Draco Malfoy stops looking at Astoria Greengrass.

_(Merlin knows he doesn't need any more tea parties with girls half his age.)

* * *

_

The second time Draco Malfoy stares Astoria Greengrass, she's eleven, and she's boarding the train to Hogwarts for the very first time. She's a lot more confident than most of the other first years. He swears the Abbot girl in Hufflepuff started crying during their train ride to Hogwarts. His train of thoughts is broken by a sudden flash of blue in front of him. It's the Greengrass girl.

Draco Malfoy stops looking at Astoria Greengrass.

_(Pansy's probably waiting for him anyway.)

* * *

_

The third time Draco Malfoy stares at Astoria Greengrass is at the Yule Ball in his fourth year. She's just a second year, and in his honest opinion, that dress is _far_ too old for her. But he's not her bloody guardian – her _date_ can deal with the drooling boys. What kind of sick pedophile would take a twelve year-old, anyway? Surprisingly, out of all his thoughts that moment, the one that sticks is how perfectly her azure dress matches her eyes.

Draco Malfoy stops looking at Astoria Greengrass.

_(He ignores the fact that Terry Boot's got his hand on her bum.)

* * *

_

The fourth time Draco Malfoy stares at Astoria Greengrass is when he's seventeen, at the bottom of an exploding staircase. He sees the slivers of wood coming at her seconds before he does. He flicks a Shield Charm over towards her, but his aim is off. The wood hits her, and she tumbles. A Stunning spell narrowly misses him, but he goes to her side anyway. After performing a quick Enervate, he takes one last glance. It takes all his willpower to leave her there, her cobalt eyes flickering slightly.

Draco Malfoy stops looking at Astoria Greengrass.

_(She's on the opposing side, anyway.)

* * *

_

The fifth time Draco Malfoy stares at Astoria Greengrass, he's twenty-one, and her dress is on fire. As she splutters and flails trying to put it out, he gazes at her thoughtfully. She's filled out quite a bit in the last few years. It's as if all the baby fat that once plagued her cheeks has decided to fill her chest instead. Not that he'd ever be caught dead looking at the Greengrass girl's chest. Ugh – she's _Daphne's_ little sister.

Draco Malfoy stops looking at Astoria Greengrass.

_(He conveniently neglects to mention that it was his Incendio gone astray that led to the aforementioned disaster.)

* * *

_

"_Diffindo!"_

Astoria Greengrass lets out a flow of unladylike terms as she bends down to retrieve her fallen books. She glances at the torn remains of her bag, and a few more words slip out.

"For your information," a smug voice cuts in, "my mother _is_ indeed married to my father, I _am_ a legitimate child, I am most certain that I am of the male gender, and, no, I highly doubt that the book in your hands is of that sexual orientation."

"Draco Malfoy," Astoria snaps, "for once in your life, will you _shut_ your bloody mouth!" She continues picking up her papers and books with unnatural force.

"Oh, Greengrass," he sighs. "Such a charmer, aren't you? The boys must be lining up at your door."

"Shut it, Malfoy," she mutters. "Is it your goal in life to piss me off daily? _Merlin._" She shoots him one last frosty glare, then makes to head out the door.

"Wait, Greengrass!"

"_What_, Malfoy?"

"Go out with me?"

"My place at seven?"

"See you there."

"And, Malfoy?"

"Yes, Greengrass?"

"It's _Astoria_, not Greengrass."

"Right. And, Gre-_Astoria_?"

"Yeah?"

"It's Draco."

"Right."

_(He smirks as he puts his wand away - he'll tell her later that it was his spell that split her bag.)

* * *

_

**I actually kind of, sort of, maybe **_**hate**_** this one. It didn't come out right… *sigh* Oh well.**

**Review?**


End file.
